Via Con Me, Traducción
by Kimonohi Tsuki
Summary: Por que, a pesar de la personalidad difícil de Lovino, él era Italiano. Y los italianos son los mejores amantes.


Hola! Todo bien? =]  
>Acá estoy yo con más una de mis traducciones de...Mis fic's! Haha! XD<p>

Entonces...Esta traducción yo hice 90% yo y 10% el google...  
>A-así que...Tengan piedad T_T Por favoooor!<p>

**Ah.. AVISO! ESTA FIC NO FUE BETADA!**

Pero lo peor de escribir en español es los... "¿¡"...  
>Están al revés! Por los cielos! Como hago esto en mi computadora?<br>XDDDD

Así que...Lo sinto se me olvidé de alguno XD'''

* * *

><p><strong>Nombre:<strong> Via con me  
><strong>Cancion:<strong> Via con me - Paolo Conte  
><strong>Avisos:<strong> Italianos románticos y...Españoles estupefactos!  
><strong>Pareja:<strong> Spamano  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia no es mio y punto, y la fic...Sip! Lo es XD~

* * *

><p>Su noche estaba arruinada, y era su culpa. España había pasado toda la tarde elaborando esta cita romántica, y el como siempre, tenía arruinado todo.<p>

Observaba desanimado la paella que enfriaba tristemente sobre la mesa, mientras oía los pasos de España en el pasillo de arriba haciendo su bagaje para volver a su país, expulso de la casa por el italiano, en medio de uno de sus ataques contra su "romanticismo".

Si, era toda su culpa.

- Via, via, vieni via di qui...( _salga, salga, salga ya de aqui..._) - Se quejaba para si mismo como si el plato español fuera él ibérico en carne y hueso - Niente pi ti lega a questi luoghi (_nada más te une a estos lugares_)

Sabía, sabía… Siempre lo supo…Debía de haber rechazado hace siglos cuando Antonio se declaro hacia él… Sabía que nunca iba a dar cierto… Sabía que no lograría ser un bueno amante …

¿¡Los italianos son los mejores amantes? ¿¡Los mejores? ¡Claro! Sólo si fuera sobre Feliciano cuando hablaban esto… Al fin, aquel hombre de las patatas hasta hoy estaba junto con su _fratello_ idiota… Y para aguantarlo todavía, él debia de ser un optimo amante…¿No lo es?

"-Bien mejor que yo" – Pensó amargado.

_Ni siquiera estas flores de color azul_

Miro el ramo de flores que tenia sacado para dárlo a el español ¿¡Que rayos estaba pensando? Acaso creía mismo que alguno día tendría la coraje de hacer un acto tan…Tan…¿Tan necio como este?

Nunca.

E ellas acababan así…Al suelo, en un rincón… Y cuando le fue preguntado por el Ibérico de donde las había sacado, le tenia contestado que su hermano las compró para el alemán.

- ¡Ah! ¡Si! Es bien cosa de Ita-chan~

¿¡Como se atrevía a decir esto?  
>A pesar de que esto también era su culpa…Una de las pocas veces en su vida que intentaba ser romántico con su novio, y le dio todo el prestigio a su hermano… ¡ESO! ¡Muy inteligente!<p>

Oyó pasos bajando de la escalera en dirección a la puerta de la salida de su casa, le sacando de pronto de sus pensamientos.

- Via, via, neache questo tempo grigio (_Salga, salga, incluso este tiempo gris_) – Volvió a quejarse mientras escuchaba los pasos alejandose, probablemente ya saliendo.

Pieno di musiche e di uomini che ti son piaciuti  
>(lleno de música y de hombres que a tú le gusta)<p>

Oyó con angustia una canción entonar lejano, al tiempo que la puerta se cerraba, y él caía desolado en su lugar.

Era su culpa

Su maldita culpa…  
>Si al menos tuviera la coraje…<br>Si al menos…  
>Si al menos pudiera ser… "Uno amante Italiano"<p>

Its wonderful, its wonderful, its wonderful  
>(Es lindo, es lindo, es lindo)<p>

Seria lindo…Conseguir ver la sonrisa que tanto le gustaba, pero que nunca decía en alta voz, iluminarse…  
>Y no apagarse por su causa… Un sencillo gesto romántico…Un sencillo bouquet de flores…<br>Ah, seria tan lindo…

Good luck my babe!, its wonderful  
>(Buena suerte mi amor! Es lindo…)<p>

Se levanto y encaro las flores con rabia, como si así toda la culpa fuera caer sobre ellas…Ah, si fuera tan simple…

Its wonderful, its wonderful, I dream of you  
>( Es lindo, es lindo, es lindo, yo sueño contigo)<p>

Pero esto es sólo un sueño, ¿no?...Cuando iba a tener la audacia de entregarle flores al español… ¿Si ni siquiera la tenia para decirle "Te amo"?

Chips, chips, du-du-du-du-du  
>( Patatas fritas, patatas fritas, du-du-du-du-du)<p>

Incluso aquel estadounidense idiota lograba tener citas románticas con aquel inglés alborotador…¡No es justo! Él no era peor que aquel esnob …¿Era?...N-no…Claro que no…

Pero…Aquel inglés sabia demostrar cariño de alguna forma…Siempre preocupado con lo que el otro comía…Vestia…Hacia...Algunos hasta podrían llamar "controle"… Pero él sabia que era cariño.

Hasta aquel cejotas lograba demostrar que amaba su amante…Y él, uno italiano…

Uno italiano perdiendo para uno amante inglés…

Entra in questo anore buio, non perderti per niente al mondo  
>(Entre en esta oscuridad, no pierdas más para el mundo)<p>

Saco con decisión el bouquet y sin pensar mucho en lo que estaba prestes a hacer salió de su casa para la oscuridad de la noche. Hoy seria distinto…

Via, via, non perderti per niente al mondo  
>(salga, salga, no pierdas más para el mundo)<p>

No iba a perder…No hoy… Echo a correr por las calles vacías, sabia donde Antonia estaria…Siempre que peleaban en su casa, antes de partir él bebía vino en un bar cerca.

Hoy seria… Uno verdadero amante italiano.

En un bar cercano, España observaba triste su copa de vino, mientras la giraba melancólico con una de las manos.

No debía tener inventado toda esta historia "romántica"…Sabia bien que a su italiano no le gustaban estas cosas… Pero noooooo, tuve que usar de toda su pasión…

Y ahora estaba alli, en uno bar cualquiera a camino del aeropuerto, lejos de su amante…

Uno amante italiano…  
>Como seria si sólo una noche Romano fuera…¿Romántico?<p>

Claro, odiaría se fuera así todo el tiempo, al fin ¡Este era su trabajo!... Pero al menos una noche…

Una persona a su lado que ni se importó en mirar quien era ligó el radio, invadiendo el ambiente, irónicamente, de una música romántica italiana… ¿Seria una probación de su vida amorosa?

Lo spettacolo d arte varia di uno innamorato di te,  
>(Uno espectáculo de varias artes de un enamorado por ti)<p>

Una música de amores italianos, justamente cuando se quejaba de la falta de romanticismo de su amante de esta misma nacionalidad?  
>Era demasiada ironía…<p>

Its wonderful, its wonderful

Si, si… Pudiera ser lindo…Pero era triste…  
>Lo hacia recordarse de su noche perdida…<br>Sin hablar que la voz de este cantor era…Extrañamente familiar…

Levantó la mano para bajar el sonido de la música…

Via, via, vieni via con me,  
><em>Salga, salga, sal de aqui conmigo<em>

Extraño...

Incluso si disminuye la melodía, la voz continuaba entonando alto, mismo sin los instrumentos musicales la guiando… ¿Él radio estaría roto?

Entra in questo amore buio pieno di uomini  
><em>Entre en este lugar lleno de amores de hombres<em>

Pensando bien… La voz pareciera venir…

Volteó y se deparó con la ultima cosa que imaginaria en vida…Aún más en este momento…

Romano  
>Su Lovino<br>Con el bouquet de color azul de Ita-chan…

¡CANTANDO!

- ¿L-lovino?

El italiano desvió la mirada sonrojándose…Y de la nada como si encontrase coraje volvió a mirarlo.

- S...S..Spagna...P-per favore...Vieni via con me... (España, por favor, sal de aquí conmigo) Torniamo a casa mia ( Vamos volver a mi casa)

Dejó lo más sutil que pudo el ramo de flores en la mano del español, por que él pareciera tener trabado en una posición de sorpresa y choque. Y se sentindo la persona más idiota del mundo, lo beso.

Si, él, Lovino Vargas beso…  
>Públicamente su novio Antonio Carriedo Hernández…<br>Sin ser obligado, forzado, influenciado, incitado…  
>Por voluntad propia…<p>

Si fuera realmente posible morir de vergüenza, Romano ya estaría muerto ahora…  
>Junto con España, por que él tenia la CERTEZA que estaba en el cielo ahora…<p>

Entre tropiezos y besos desenfrenados el español pagó el bar, con derecho a una propina muuuuuuy buena, ¡no era el momento para conferir el dinero! Y los dos caminaron de vuelta a donde nunca debían de haber salido ...

¡O no!  
>Valió la pena pasar por estas calles frías del invierno italiano por lo que estaban pasando ahora, ¿No creen?<p>

Via, via, entra e fatti un bagno caldo  
><em>vaya, vaya, entre y date un baño caliente<em>

Para huir del frío, o sólo como una excusa para sacar la ropa uno del otro, fueran directo hasta el baño, entrando juntos bajo la agua caliente, pero no más caliente que sus cuerpos que llamaban se en toques rápidos y desesperados.

Con un accappatoio azzurro, fuori piove un mondo freddo,  
><em>Con una bata de baño azul, afuera llueve un mundo frío<em>

Vestirán se sólo con sencillas batas de baño de color azul, no les importaba en lo más mínimo lo frío que hacia, ni todo que ocurrió entre ellos hace poco, o cualquier otra cosa…

Sólo les importaba una cosa…

El amor, la pasión, esta preciosa y inusitada noche romántica, definitivamente, España tenia la certeza que siempre recordaría del día que probara de facto la verdad sobre los mejores amantes del mundo, al fin… Su amor es…

_**I**__**ts wonderful, its wonderful (Es lindo, es lindo)**_**  
><strong>_**Good luck my babe!, its wonderful (Buena suerte mi amor! Es lindo, es lindo, es lindo)**_**  
><strong>_**Its wonderful, its wonderful, its wonderful (Es lindo, es lindo, es lindo)**_**  
><strong>_**I dream of you ( Yo sueño contigo)**_**  
><strong>_**chips, chips, du-du-du-du-du~~ (Patatas fritas, Patatas fritas du-du-du-du-du~~)**_

* * *

><p>Pues! Ahi está!<p>

Le gustaran? *-*  
>Esta es una canción muuuuy hermosa que es instrumental en muchas películas<br>Una de ellas que me gusta muuucho es "Sin Reservas" realmente increíble!  
>Antes yo pensaba que ella fuera en inglés por causa de la pronunciación de "via", recuerda mucho el "Beer" no lo creen?<p>

E-entonces…Quedo bueno?  
>Hay muchos errores? .<br>Merezco alguno Review? o-o


End file.
